


Stream

by JoAsakura



Series: Dust and Dreaming [3]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First fic of 2012. Sebastian has Thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stream

There had to be something wrong with him, Sebastian thought as they all stopped by the stream tumbling down from the Sundermount.

He daubed at the chunks of giant corrupted spider and fell residue that stuck to his white armour as Hawke and the others rinsed off, laughing.

Hawke was a good man. Sebastian knew this. He had helped the former prince with no thought for himself and it was clear in his dealings with others that he was kind-hearted and well-intentioned. But he was almost unconsciously lewd, somehow simultaneously serious and flirty in a way that made Sebastian's fine armour overly warm and deeply uncomfortable.

Hawke had stripped to the waist, sluicing icy water through his bright hair to rinse the spider bits and cobwebs out of it, and Sebastian watched sparkling droplets play down shifting muscles. He wasn't as good an archer as Sebastian or Varric was. Wasn't as strong as Fenris, or as fast as Isabela. But he always knew where to be on a battlefield, and he had a knack for getting everyone to work as a seamless whole - even Fenris and Anders, who clearly loathed each other.

One of whom Hawke had fucked. One of whom he was currently, definitely fucking, if what Sebastian had seen outside the Hanged Man one night was any indication. (fucked, he turned that word over in his mind. He'd berated Isabela for being vulgar, but it only made him more aroused when he thought of it that way)-both of whom would willingly throw themselves in harm's way for him.

The Chantry had little position on same-sex relations. And by all rights, Sebastian, as a sworn brother, was celibate. And had had an early and comprehensive start with the ladies. But moments like this weren't helping. Tight leggings slid down Hawke's narrow hips as he crouched by the water, shaking his head with another laugh at something Varric had said and sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose.

(Maker forgive me) Sebastian prayed, unable to tear his eyes away from the story of scars that littered Hawke's finely-muscled back. His fingers itched to touch them. (It's not his fault. He's like a wild Halla, it's in his nature to be like this, right?)

He was so lost in furious prayer that he almost shrieked when the cold water splashed against him, and Hawke's brilliant hair caught his eye. "Sebastian." He said with that concerned smile he always approached his friends' problems with. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, sure. Got a bit of spider down my chainmail." (No.)Sebastian thought to himself as he watched thin threads of water run down Hawke's chest. (there is defintely something wrong with me)


End file.
